


just some reylo stuff

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Star Wars fic, my friend wanted fluff so...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: idk im not good at summariessome mild angst fluff for the good ship reylo let it sail into the fair horizon





	1. hoping

**Author's Note:**

> for m  
> you know who you are

The fire crackled, Rey's face glowing with orange light. Her fingers ran over the cool metal of the lightsabre, sliding through grooves and ridges. It looked like a simple piece of metal on the outside, and so complicated within.   
Much like feelings, she realized.   
With a half hearted groan, she lay back on the earth, setting the lightsabre aside, her thoughts turning, as they had so often done, to ben solo.   
Hoping he was thinking of her too.

Halfway across the galaxy, maybe further, ben solo flinched behind his silver chrome-and-black mask. The grotesque figure seated on the throne before him watched the kneeling boy and smiled a twisted grin.   
“Someone is thinking about you, child…” it hissed. Kylo ren lifted his head.  
“Does it matter.?” he rasped, quenching the thoughts of his own that flew immediately to the assumption, to the hope that whoever it was, it was rey.  
He blanched within the darkness the mask cast over the pall of his face.  
Kylo ren never hoped.  
But maybe he could make a exception.


	2. dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured we needed this  
> despite being new to this fandom, much like voltron, i have thrown myself in headfirst

Rey could see her parents in the distance, the silent wind ruffling the long silver grass and their clothes. She reached out a hand, willing her legs to move and her feet to walk. A dead silence settled over the scene.  
“Ma?” she murmured, cautiously, to the figures who refused to turn their faces to her. “Da?”  
They turned, and reflexively she moved forward, but before she could reach them they were gone. A great weight pressed onto her and she was broken. “No.” she muttered, writhing in the twisted sheets. "come back. Please! Come back!” she shrieked

Kylo ren woke with a jolt, immediately on the alert. He stood and felt a rush of woozieness, and blinked. He was not where he had fallen asleep. The thrum of a engine pulsed into the metal walls around him, the exposed metal piped adding to its inherent shabbiness. With a start his eyes fall on the cot in the corner.

Rey could feel a presence, even in her sleep as she fended off her demons. She stilled for a moment as it came closer, approaching her. 

Ben reached out a gloved hand, thought better of it and discarded the material. He touched the girls flung outstretched hand with his bare fingers as she contorted her face in pain.  
And he was thrown headfirst into the dream.

He was in an immense field of silver grass, whipped and blown by silent wind that he could feel stinging his face. Shadows loomed and gurgled and hissed on the horizon, lurked and boiled at the edge of the grass, even roiling in chaotic masses along the underside of his sleeves. Then, breaking the silence, came along caulterwail, the sound of someone in great grief. 

Ben jerked back from her, hand twisting away. Rey's eyes were open, wild, unseeing. Slowly she came to consciousness, flustered, chest heaving. She could see him, knew he had seen her and her dream.  
The connection snapped.  
And he was gone.

Rey was almost calm, almost recovered when finn poked his head around the door.   
“You ok rey?” he asked curiously, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Rey watched him for a second, knowing he was taking in her disorderly, uncollected state, but unable to formulate a response.  
Awkwardly, finn coughed and started to back away. “It's just, you were calling out and it was pretty loud. Thought you might be in trouble”  
Rey shook her head absentmindedly, pulse regaining it's even tempo. “It's-it's nothing.” she said. Finn had already nodded and left by the time she said, almost to herself, “just a dream.”


	3. Coming down with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found this as a tol/smol prompt and thought, what the hell  
> Tell you what, should I make it longer? I have no idea how to but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should have said this at the beginning but I'll say it now  
> I don't do punctuation or spelling or grammar or capitalization willingly so please excuse all typos  
> Anyway

"if I go down," Rey whispered to the man formerly known as kylo Ren, ben solo. "You're coming with me"  
His normally handsome aquiline face, slashed by an old scar, morphed into something of distaste.  
"Don't do this," he protested weakly.  
Rey grinned, arms looped around his neck for leverage, standing on tiptoes.  
"Too late." She sniggered, hauling his face down so she could kiss him.


	4. Slap n Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be saving these for multiple days but I'm just uploading as I write so

“No no no mister dark side, don't talk to me about priorities.” Rey shrieked, heart breaking. “How many people died because of your priorities? Huh? How many?”  
“Oh and how many more were killed because of your precious rebellions bad choices?” Kylo ren shouted back, angry.  
Tears pricked her eyes. She was quiet.  
“Bad choices?” She asked hoarsely. “Bad choices? I'll give you a bad choice."  
She slapped him.  
Then even more surprisingly, she kissed him.  
“You're a bad choice.” She said brokenly. “But at least I stick around to clean up in the   
aftermath.” She stormed off.  
It was all kylo could do no to follow her, merely touching his fingers to his lips softly, stunned.


	5. nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nope

ok guys i suck at life somebody give me a prompt asap otherwise im dead cuz rn i have no inspiration idc what fandom (but preferably star wars or mlb)


End file.
